


Broadway and Chill

by trash__universe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, CATS the musical, Drunk Bokuto, Drunk Kenma, Drunk Sex, M/M, Riding, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kuroo ditches Broadway night with Kenma to go on a date with some hussy, Kenma invites Bokuto over instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway and Chill

It was late when Bokuto’s phone started beeping on the table beside the couch. He expected it to be Akaashi or maybe Kuroo, since those two were really the only two that texted him this late. So, he was a bit surprised that Kenma’s name popped up repeatedly. The texts were sent rapid fire style, so he’d just gotten his phone unlocked when the third came through. 

>>From: Kittenma  
Would you ever forget Akaashi? 

>>From: Kittenma  
Not like forget forget

>>From: Kittenma  
But like forget that you made plans with him and go on a date with some hussie instead?

Confusion set in as Bokuto read the texts. Forget Akaashi and go on a date with a hussie? Did Kenma think he dated hussies? Really, he was most confused about where this was coming from. Before he could tap out a message, a fourth came in from Kenma. 

>>From: Kittenma  
Not that you date hussies. Kuroo dates hussies. And forgets me. How could he forget me? 

>>To: Kittenma  
I’ll be right over 

 

The drive to Kenma’s apartment was quick, especially since there wasn’t much traffic with it being late night and all. He parked his moped behind Kenma’s old beat up Civic before heading up to his third floor apartment. The complex wasn’t all that great, and the stairwell smelled like old Mexican food, but Bokuto had been there more times than he could count. His feet almost led their own way to Kenma’s door. He knocked on it, three times like he always did - two quick raps then a longer third. 

The door swung open after a moment and there stood Kenma. He looked very disheveled, wearing only one of Kuroo’s old sweatshirts and his pokeball boxers. A bottle of wine dangled from his fingertips, and by the flush on Kenma’s cheeks, Bokuto deduced that he’d already drank a fair share of the bottle. 

“Munkustrap.” Kenma squinted. “I dunno why I never saw it before.” 

“What?” Bokuto followed Kenma into the apartment, kicking his shoes off before making sure the door was locked up tight. “What’s a Munkustrap?” 

“‘Tsa Cat.” Kenma slurred his words as he plopped down on the couch, setting the bottle on his coffee table. “From the musical with the singing and the dancing and the hot guys dressed up like felines.” Now Bokuto was sure Kenma was just talking nonsense. “Kuroo was s’possed to watch it with me. But he went on a date with the girl that started at the coffee shop last week.” He rolled his eyes dramatically. “She probably spends more time on her hair than Akaashi does.” 

Kenma patted the couch beside him and Bokuto sat down with a sigh. It wasn’t the first time he’d spent a drunken night with Kenma. He grabbed the bottle from the coffee table, drinking straight from it because obviously the flan haired boy beside him cared nothing of being classy enough to actually use a wine glass. 

Kenma leaned against him and pressed play using the ancient looking remote that Bokuto knew belonged to his equally ancient VCR. 

 

 

They were almost two hours into the musical and Bokuto was certain of two things: he definitely had a thing for guys in skintight cat suits and Kenma was a far more cuddly drunk than he remembered. Between the two of them, they’d finished off the bottle of wine and had started on the boxed wine that Kuroo kept shoved in the back of the fridge. Still, they hadn’t opted for wine glasses - using cheap plastic party cups they had left over from Lev’s birthday party the month before. 

Kenma was snuggled up against him, sat between his parted legs with his back pressed into his chest. Bokuto’s arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him in place, with his chin tucked on top of his surprisingly soft hair. 

“What exactly are they doing now?” Bokuto whispered and Kenma was quick to reply. 

“Old Deuteronomy is sending that old ugly cat up to kitty heaven to be reborn. She’s gonna sing a sad song again and one of the pretty girl cats is gonna sing with her.” He mumbled back to Bokuto. The older boy wasn’t _really_ sure what the whole musical was supposed to be about, but the music was good and everyone had really banging bodies, so he wasn’t complaining. 

Kenma had sang along to almost every song and had spent most of the musical explaining to Bokuto what was happening, which was kind of annoying at first, but he slowly got used to it. He usually only watched CATS with Kuroo, but it was a nice change seeing it with Bokuto. Especially with those strong arms wrapped around him. 

Bokuto’s arms always seemed to wind around him tighter than Kuroo’s ever had, as if Kenma was something precious to him that he never wanted to let go. Unfortunately, Bokuto was also the human embodiment of a space heater, leaving Kenma squirming as he got increasingly hotter. The warmth from the wine in his tummy wasn’t helping either. By the time the last song started, Kenma was shifting in Bokuto’s lap, tugging off the sweatshirt he’d borrowed from Kuroo, eager to feel the relief of cool air on his skin. 

Whether it was the feeling of Bokuto’s bare chest against his equally bare back, or just the amount of alcohol they’d consumed that night, Kenma suddenly felt the all too familiar warmth of need flooding his lower regions. He turned, amber eyes meeting Bokuto’s gold. His tiny pink tongue darted out over his bottom lip, followed by the scrape of his teeth. 

Kenma wanted nothing more than for Bokuto to kiss him. Fortunately, Bo wasn’t one to disappoint. 

His large hand cupped Kenma’s jaw, turning the smaller boy to face him more directly. The first press of Bokuto’s lips to Kenma’s was soft, almost hesitating. They’d never done anything like this before, and as much as he wanted it, he was worried he’d fuck up their friendship if he did something Kenma didn’t want. The kiss is over as quickly as it started, leaving Kenma to squirm around so that he was chest to chest with Bokuto instead. 

“Koutarou…” Kenma’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Bokuto only nodded in reply. “Again.” This time Kenma’s lips collided with Bokuto’s first. The kiss was rougher than before, tongues slipping past parted lips, clashing together in a drunken dance. Bokuto’s hands slipped down, gripping Kenma’s hips while Kenma’s hands slipped up his chest to rest on his broad shoulders. 

Neither was quite sure when they’d ended up horizontal on the couch, Kenma straddling Bokuto’s hips while leaving opened mouth kisses down his chest and stomach. He sucked dark marks into the skin, leaving hickies that would hopefully last for days. Anyone that saw Koutarou shirtless would know he was already spoken for. Bokuto’s thick fingers were tangled in the dyed blonde hair, nails scratching softly against Kenma’s scalp in a way that made the younger moan loudly. 

Soon, the large hands found their way to Kenma’s plush rear, squeezing and spreading the cheeks through his boxers. The feeling made the flan haired boy moan, nails biting into Bokuto’s flesh as he tried to control himself. He rutted down, grinding their clothed members together in a way that made both boys moan, Bokuto’s considerably lower than Kenma’s. The pair shifted then, both moving to strip off what remained of their clothes, too far gone to consider any of the consequences the night may have to their relationship. 

Kenma was back on Bokuto in seconds, their lips meshing together in sloppy kisses. His hands were in the silvery hair, gripping the mess tightly as Bokuto gripped his hips, using them to grind their hard members together in steady thrusts. The motions had them both moaning loudly, bodies writhing against each other. When their kiss broke off, Bokuto was quick to replace his lips with his fingers, pushing them into Kenma’s mouth. Without hesitation, the boy sucked at them, tiny tongue tracing lines against them, making sure they were nice and wet. Kenma knew exactly what was coming when Bokuto finally pulled his fingers from his mouth with a slick popping sound. 

Using his dry hand to part Kenma’s cheeks, Bokuto teased at the puckered rim of his entrance, getting it slick with spit before shoving his middle finger deep inside Kenma in one fluid thrust. The blonde gasped loudly, head falling back. His hair fell messily around his face, sticking to the sweat here and there. He looked a mess, but Bokuto had never seen a sight more beautiful in his entire life. 

And he lived with Akaashi, so that was saying something. 

Kenma’s moans filled the room as Bokuto continued to stretch him, slipping a second finger in and then a third. He moved his hips against the hand, wanting the fingers deeper inside of him. They were already so thick, filling him amazingly, but Kenma was a greedy boy. He wanted more. Wanted something deep inside of him, filling him to the brim. He wanted something that would make him scream. Bokuto must have gotten the message, interpreting the desperate moans as Kenma’s sign that he wanted more. 

Kenma whined disgruntledly when the fingers were suddenly pulled away, leaving him feeling empty and wanting for more. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long until he felt the blunt head of Bokuto’s cock pressing against his slightly gaping entrance. The stretch was hard, without adequate lube, but Kenma didn’t mind, relaxing as best as he could around the intrusion. Bokuto filled him so well, though, every inch nice and thick, so different from his own slender member. 

When Bokuto had filled him as much as he could with his motions limited by being beneath Kenma, the blonde took things into his own hands, quickly sinking the rest of the way down on his member. Bokuto gasped as he finally bottomed out inside Kenma, the boy resting fully on his lap. Small hands pressed against his chest, Kenma using it to keep himself steady as he slowly began rising up and down on the member inside of him. He’d move up enough so only Bokuto’s tip was left resting inside of him, before quickly dropping back down in a way that made both of them moan loudly. 

The pace gradually picked up, Bokuto thrusting up to meet Kenma’s thrusts. He pulled the younger boy down for lazy, open mouthed kisses as the sounds of their gasps and moans filled the room. Kenma’s nails scraped down his chest, leaving little red stripes in their path. Bokuto’s hands left light bruises where they gripped Kenma’s hips. 

Kenma came first, spilling his load onto Bokuto’s stomach, splattering it with white. When Kenma’s orgasm caused him to tighten around him, Bokuto spilled inside him minutes later, making Kenma whimper at the sensation of being filled with so much cum. The pair didn’t even bother moving from the couch or cleaning up their mess before passing out, bodies pressed together, limbs tangled. 

 

 

Neither awoke when the front door was pushed open later that night, Kuroo coming home from his “date”. The tv was the only thing lighting the room, casting a blue glow since the tape had long since run out of video to play. A smug smile graced his lips as he laid eyes on the couple passed out on the couch. 

Whipping out his phone, he snapped a picture before sending it with a quick text. 

>>To: Owl-Kaashi  
Attachments: 1  
Time to buy a new couch. 

He headed back to his bedroom, just managing to plop down in bed before his phone dinged. He knew without looking that it would be from Akaashi. This had been their plan, after all. Get their best friends to hook up by making Kenma sad and sending Kuroo on a fake date. Admittedly, he’d felt like shit when he saw Kenma’s disappointed look before he left. But it was all worth it, since they’d both seemed to have finally gotten past their mutual crushes to actual fucking. 

>>From: Owl-Kaashi  
Time to invest in some eyebleach.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought in the comments. <3


End file.
